Urges
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Kurt is a personal stylist and he loves his clients...except one. Blaine is an arrogant celebrity that Kurt wants nothing to do with. But then Kurt sees Blaine's newest photo shoot...


**AN: So the 80000000 different kinds of fabulous, Mardie is the reason I get to not only go to LeakyCon, but have the most epic experience. So I wrote and sent her this story as a thank you. Now i will share it with all of you. She prompted me 'Chris' reaction to Darren's People photo shoot for Sexiest Men Alive'... but since i don't write CrissColfer, i made it a Klaine AU. ENJOY!**

* * *

It's not that Kurt hates his job, in fact he loves it. He just hates it today. Normally being a stylist was a blast. Celebrities came from far and near to be dressed by him. He got to work with some of the best designers in the world. Unfortunately, today, Kurt only had one client. Blaine Anderson. Blaine was, to put it simply, an asshole. Kurt hated styling him. Every time he had to work with Blaine, the actor would make vulgar remarks to try and get in Kurt's pants.

Kurt had a an hour or so to kill before Blaine showed up, so he decided to go on his Tumblr account. Normally his dashboard was filled with pictures of gorgeous gowns and works of art, but that was not the sight that greeted him this time. He was greeted with the striking eyes of one Mr. Anderson, shirtless, on a beach. Some of the photos had him on a blanket, wrapped in the blanket, in the water, out of the water, close ups, full body. Kurt scrolled through the pictures and could feel the blood rushing to his lap. Turns out, when he wasn't talking, Blaine was hot as hell! Kurt was harder than he should have been over someone he hated so much. It wasn't until Kurt saw a picture of Blaine playing with the ropes of a buoy so that he looked tied up, that Kurt let out a low groan.

"Hey sexy, I'm here for my appointment." Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine had let himself into his office, again. He quickly closed out of the site and tried to compose himself.

"Blaine! You're early!" Kurt's voice was shaky and he could tell he was blushing quite strongly.

"Well, you know…" Blaine continued to blabber on and on about something, but all Kurt could see was his muscular neck sticking out of the fitted t-shirt that hugged his toned body so well. "Kurt? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh uhm, yea. Let's get started." Kurt was about to stand when he realized how prominent his erection was in his jeans. He had two options, he could either he could cancel the appointment and risk losing a client, or he could just risk Blaine seeing him hard and ready to go. Kurt stood, feeling light headed, and made is way to the clothing rack. "Here, I pulled some styles for you to try on. Start with this one." Blaine looked at the garment and then pulled his shirt over his head. He was about to take off his pants when Kurt snapped to. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have to take my clothes off to try something on." Blaine smirked at Kurt's blushed complexion. "Unless you wanna take them off for me?"

"Uh…uhm… no… I meant, why are you doing that here? I have the Changing room over there for a reason."

Blaine took steps towards Kurt. Kurt tried to step back, but he soon found himself pressed against a wall. Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head and leaned in to whisper in is ear. "Don't act like you don't love watching me strip."

Kurt shivered. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice was shaking and his breathing was uneven. Kurt could feel his heart pounding through his chest.

"I think you know fully what I'm talking about." Blaine pressed his leg between Kurt's thighs. He pressed against Kurt's hard cock. Kurt couldn't stop the low moan that escaped his lips, or the reciprocated grind of his hips. "Fuck, you're so hot when you're turned on." Blaine moved his hands to grab Kurt's hips and roll them against his. "Just admit you want me." He said, breath ghosting over the skin of Kurt's neck.

"Oh, fuck Blaine, just touch me." Kurt gave in. He was too horny to care about how much of an asshole the other man was. Blaine smirked before moving to his lips to Kurt's. Blaine kissed him intensely while his hands slipped under Kurt's shirt. Blaine's rough finger tips traced Kurt's torso, his thumbs paying special attention to his nipples. Kurt's back arched and he moaned into Blaine's mouth. He pulled back to remove Kurt's shirt and then returned to his lips. Blaine moved his mouth to suck along Kurt's neck. "Holy shit, Blaine. I need… I …. Please…"

"Tell me what you want." Blaine's voice was rough and hungry. "I'll do whatever you want."

Something snapped in Kurt. With a smirk, he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and flipped them around. Blaine's chest was pressed against the wall and Kurt pressed his hard cock against his ass. "You are wearing way too many clothes." Kurt reached around and cupped Blaine's bulge with one hand while unbuttoning his jeans with the other. Blaine's breathing was becoming faster and shallower. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's waistband. He pulled down his pants and boxers in one go, while falling to his knees. He reached up and wrapped his hand around Blaine's erection. He pumped twice before moving his hand away. Blaine let out a small whine. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's perfectly sculpted ass, kneading at the soft flesh before pulling the cheeks apart. He ran his tongue over and around Blaine's entrance.

"Holy shit, Kurt." Blaine breathed out. "Don't stop." Kurt pushed his tongue through the tight muscles. Blaine threw his head back, letting out a throaty moan. "Fuck, Kurt. Fuck me."

Kurt pulled back with a smirk. He stood and took off his pants. He pressed against Blaine, his cock slipping in between Blaine's crack. "Don't move." Kurt commanded quietly in Blaine's ear. He went over to his desk and pulled out some Vaseline. He always kept it around for when he needed to slip a starlet in a too tight dress. He applied some to his fingers and returned behind Blaine. Without giving a warning, Kurt pressed his index finger into Blaine. He took his time to prepare Blaine. Blaine moaned and writhed against the wall. Kurt crooked his fingers slightly.

"Fuck! Kurt, I need you like 10 minutes ago. Please." Blaine whined, fucking himself on Kurt's fingers.

Kurt removed his fingers and slicked his aching cock, letting out a low moan at the much needed friction. He wasted no time pressing into Blaine. Once he was fully sheathed, he pulled back slowly and slammed back in. Kurt fucked Blaine hard and fast. Kurt had been teasing the edge since Blaine walked in, and Blaine was so wrecked, he could come any second. Kurt shifted his hips slightly and hit Blaine's prostate on every thrust. Kurt reached around and started stroking Blaine's dick in time with his thrusts. Soon Blaine was clenching around him. Blaine came hard all over the wall, Kurt's hand, and himself. Kurt trust into him twice more before stilling and coming hard inside of Blaine.

They stood there for a moment, catching their breath. Eventually, Kurt's legs could no longer hold him. He pulled out of Blaine and turned to lean against the wall. They both slide down to sit. "Damn, babe, I never was much for bottoming, but if you fuck me like that every time, I can easily learn to love it." Blaine laughed, his breath still ragged.

"Every time?" Kurt asked, "Oh no, this is never happening again!"

Blaine crawled over to Kurt's desk to grab tissues to clean himself up with. Kurt watched him and couldn't hide the low grunt that he let out. Blaine peeked at him and smirked. "Sure about that?"

"I hate you." Kurt scowled.

Blaine chuckled. "Shut up and get ready for round 2. This time, I'm fucking you."

* * *

**THE END**

***less than three* you, Mardie!**


End file.
